Snow cold destiny
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: A young woman finds herself stranded out in the middle of no where in a snow storm on Christmas Eve... though she finds herself rescued by a very handsome and very pale man....


**December 24th**

**_Freaking Christmas Eve_**

I am supposed to be at my parents house way out in B.F.E by now, but no, my old beat up piece of junk ford had to die on me.

Did I mention that I would out in the middle of no where in the middle of snow storm at night, yea, Kiara Fern, you are seriously screwed.

Looking around me, I can see nothing but swiftly falling snow and darkness, I already know there is no one around for miles and miles, not even a gas to station to call for help.

So I that leaves going into the woods and seeking shelter for until the storm ceases, then I can truck my ass down the endless road and get some help. So there I go, into the dark woods, though it's a lot better, the trees keep the snow from stinging at my face like it was.

"Damn it's cold" I shivered as I trudged through the snow, keeping my eyes peeled for any sort of shelter.

Two hours passed before I found myself wandering onto what seemed to be a shoveled path, thats odd, why would anyone shovel a path out of the woods, unless... someone live near by!

At that point, I was running, running as I'd never run before, following ever turn and twist the path threw at me, that is until I walked into the clearing it lead to, which in the center of it, sat an enormous mansion of which the likes I've never seen before.

The sight of it was almost forboding, something inside me told me to turn away, but then the quaking in my legs reminded me that I needed somewhere to get warm, so I walked up the stone steps as quick as my numb legs would allow and knocked on the door insistently, hollering for someone to open up and help me, though I doubted anyone would hear me, the cold had left my voice quite hoarse.

I could have cried with relief as I saw the door open, a man stood there, he was handsome with neat semi-long black hair and dark forest green eyes, he was well dressed and just about as pale as the winter snow surrounding me, he looked at me boredly, as if he had not noticed the fact that there was a winter storm and I was shivering, I would not have doubted it if my lips were blue.

"Yes?" He asked, he looked as though he hadn't smiled in years, that is if he even knew how to smile in the first place.

"Pl-please" I shivered "My car died and I am s-so cold. Can you h-help me?"

A look crossed his face then, a look that spoke deeply of interest "You have no communication devices? No one knows where you are?"

Now those questions should have bothered me and would have under different circumstances, but right now, I was so cold, I could barely feel my limbs, so I'd deal with consequences when I was warmed up "No I d-don't and no one knows wh-wh ere I am, I was on my way to my parents h-house when my car died"

He nodded and stepped back to let me in "Come with me, you can warm in the parlor, there is a good roaring fire going"

At the mention of a roaring fire, I was in the house before anyone could count to two and waiting for him to lead the way, he seemed amused by this and walked in a gracefult stride towards his parlor with me in tow.

"Th-thank you so much" I shivered as he led me into the parlor, motioning for me to sit down upon the sofa and get warm, which I gladly did.

I hadn't noticed that he had sat down beside me until I looked over to see him watching me closely, intensely "Do you have a phone? I should probably call my parents, let me know what happened and that I am alright"

"I do not have a phone" He answered "I care not for such modern devices, but we shall see what we can do for you"

I took the time to look him over, he couldn't have been much older than me, possibly twenty one but one older than that, so then why on earth would he have such a thing against phone? I mean, they are his era after all, but who knows, maybe it stemmed from how he was raised.

He sure was handsome though, his eyes were the more beautiful shade of forest green I'd ever seen and that body, well, lets just say I'd be real happy if I found him wrapped only in a red bow on Christmas morning. I tried very hard not to grin at that thought, the last thing I needed was for him to know what I was thinking.

It was that particular moment that I noticed the way he was looking at me, he looked amused, almost flattered... I am not even going to touch that with a ten foot pole, no thank you.

"You may stay here for as long as you need until the storm clears up" He said, breaking the silence at last "There are many available rooms that haven't been used in many years, you may choose any one you wish on the second floor"

I was touched by his genorosity, that I hugged him, realizing only after he hugged me back and his hands pressed into my back, even through my coat I could feel it, his hands were cold as ice. Hm, now that was really odd, not to mention the fact that he was actually hugging me back, as if he hadn't had human contact in a very long time.

"It has been a very long time" He murmured into my hair "Since I have held a woman, I forgot how nice it feels"

Yea dude, you feel pretty nice too, I wanted to say, but of course I didn't, I did not want him to think I was some sort of harlet trying to get my hands on his obvious fortune. Seriously though, how rich was this guy? Did he inherit everything? That seemed the only logical explanation for his vast wealth.

He let go then and slowly eased back, his expression now did not seem so bored and dull, but somewhat hopeful, if that made sense.

"Go on" He encouraged with a soft smile, "There is no where on the second floor that is not open to you, go ahead and explore, choose your room"

I nodded and then realized something rather important "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't think we have exchanged names yet"

"I do believe you are right" He replied with a humorous smile "My name is Aiden Calisle"

"Kiara Fern" I replied with a warm smile, why not? The guy was being really nice to me.

He nodded at me with a tender smile and motioned with his head for me to go and explore the second floor, which I did without being told twice, I wanted so much to see more of this beautiful house.

Aiden sat there on the sofa, watching Kiara go up the grand staircase until she disappeared from sight, he then returned his forest green gaze back to the fire.

He was torn, not at all sure what to do about this human female that wandered so innocently to his lair. It had been almost a hundred years since he'd had any real human contact. He'd fed only from animals for the last five hundred years, no longer finding it in him to feed from humans as if they were cattle.

"Can I just watch her leave?" Aiden asked himself softly, his eyes staring intensely into the fire "Is this not a clear end to my lonliness? I could keep her here forever, she'd forgive me eventually, I'll see to it that she can forgive me"

It was decided, he simply could not bare to be alone anymore and he would not emerge back into that godforsaken society he hated so much, so Kiara Fern would stay here with him forever.

He'd turn her of course, but only when she was used to the idea, once she'd had all of the perks explained to her and understood that he could make her life truly magical, she could be lavished with wealth and attention, something most women wanted.

Wow, each room was even more beautiful than the last.

I finally settled a room decorated in rich emerald greens and vibrant ruby reds, it felt so much like Christmas, it made me feel a little more cheerful and in the Christmas spirit.

"This guy has got to be freaking loaded" I murmured as a ran my hand over the ruby red duvette of the enormous four poster canopy bed.  
I could not help myself, I jumped up and landed bouncing on the soft bed, it was so much fun that I began to laugh merrily, I felt so much better now, hardly sad at all.

My laughter died in total shyness as I looked over at the door and saw Aiden there, smiling gently, damn the man was so handsome. Judging by how he carried himself, he knew he was handsome. Now thats dangerous to women.

"You like the room?" He asked me softly, his forest green eyes gentle and... seductive?

I nodded "Yes, it's very beautiful, thank you"

He entered the room with all the grace and sensuality of a jungle cat "I am happy you like it, you've had a very trying evening"

That was definitely true "You are very kind, Aiden, really, I am very grateful for everything"

He seemed to become a little distant at that point, almost as if he was ashamed of something, but what? And what did it have to do with me?

"Are you alright, Aiden?" I asked him gently, sliding off the bed and reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Whatever dream world he'd been lost in, he quickly returned once my hand had met his shoulder "Yes, I am perfectly fine. Now are you hungry? I would imagined you are"

The man wasn't just sexy as sin, he was was thoughtful too, how on earth could he possibly be single?

"Yes, thank you so much" I replied, truly grateful "I do hope I am not any trouble"

Aiden laughed good naturedly and shook his head "No, my dear, you are not any trouble at all, I welcome your presence"

I could not help but blush at the way Aiden looked at me, his eyes made my insides turn to hot melted butter, if he weren't a virtual stranger, I'd probably have to rip his clothes off. Unfortunately thought he was indeed a complete stranger to me and if I wanted to ravish the man, I'd have to wait until I know him better.

Aiden seductively grinned at me before turning and motioning for me to follow him, which I did without question, I suppose I was hungier than I thought.

Her last thought riddled him with wry humor, he too was hungry, but in the manner she would think he was.

Kiara was certainly an arresting creature with her long hip length honey brown hair and thosr deep and dark rich brown eyes, he wanted her, that was very certain. He'd play it slow though, he did not wish for her to think him a perverted pig with no further aspirations than to get a beautiful girl in bed.  
No, when he seduced her, she would have eyes only for him, she would have no doubts whatsoever about what was between them and that it was worth taking risks for.

Speaking of carnal ideas, he had also noted her breasts, judging by her top they were the perfect size, large but not the size of watermelons, they'd fit nicely in his masculine hands.

The idea of touching her caused a hot and bothered growl in his throat, he hoped she had not heard it, but he couldn't help it, it was the only way to keep himself from turning around ravishing her right there and then in the middle of the hall.


End file.
